Command and Conquer Generals II
by DarthTrivia
Summary: The first part of my new story, GLA returns, and is stronger than ever! The USA is in a fierce battle to keep a foothold in the middle east, China is in a diplomatic bind....If you have any Questions, my C&C GENERALS ONLINE name is GBPDarthTrivia
1. Part 1 & 2

The names and titles are the property of EA Games and the Command and conquer series. Other names are free to use or the property of Lucas Films inc. Thank you and enjoy!!!

Command & Conquer

The Second War with the G.L.A

Episode 1

by: GeneralVandegrift

a.k.a DarthTrivia

Part 1

The Political Bind

It is June, 2 years after the G.L.A was thought to be destroyed. China's power is growing even more powerful by the month. Their new leader, Hu Nacinson, a US born Chinese general, is now in a diplomatic crisis with North Korea….

Meanwhile, in the USA, the new president is in exile in the white house after a failed assassination attempt by a Hillary Clinton's cousin….

Hu- Gentlemen, we are in a bind. The organization known as the Global Liberation Army is advancing through Kazakhstan. Our main armies are advancing on Pyongyang. I have decided to pull out the First Army and put in the Second Army because the are better trained to handle the Koreans.

Chinese military advisor- I agree. The GLA must be met and defeated once and for all.

Foreign Advisor- But sir! We know there are GLA cells in China. The United States' army is surrounded in Baghdad. Do we want our army to meet the same fate? Mr. Red Guard, sorry I don't know your name, but what do you think?

Red Guard- Whatever makes our leader happy sir.

Foreign advisor- very well then, carry on sir.

Hu- We will meet here tomorrow at 10am. Meeting adjourned.

Meanwhile in Washington DC

A man comes running down the hall.

Nat'l Security Advisor- M. President! Mr. President! Mr. President!!! We have to retreat from Baghdad, or we will lose the entire foothold in the area.

President Jeb Bush- Hmmmmmmmmmmm…….. well……get me NORAD on the phone

Advisor- Yes sir!

Dials a number on the telephone

General Wilkinson- Sir?

Bush- Bring us to DEFCON 2 immediately. If we have to, we will nuke Baghdad.

Wilkinson- yes sir. Commander, bring us to DEFCON 2.

Part 2

The Firefight in Baghdad.

Col. Burton- I need 3 men in this corner now!!

Sgt. Henderson- RPG!!!

Burton- Medic!!! Johnson has been hit!

Centcom- Sorry, situation to dangerous to send any medics now. We are sending a team of armor and commandos to help you. They should have medics with them. Remember the Ranger Creed. Leave no man behind.

Burton- Hurry them up!

Large explosion in background as fighting continues.

Henderson- What was that?

A-10s and Commanches fly over continuing to shoot.

Henderson- Ohh, never mind

Burton- Do you have any Predators equipped with hellfire missiles?

CENTCOM- no sorry

Larger explosion occurs sending a large shock wave.

Fighting stops

Lieutenant Kellsing- Fuel bomb

Burton- it cleared a way to retreat on foot. Recon team go search the area.

Recon Team Leader-yes sir!

Loud rifle shot.

"Recon 1"- I'm hit!!

"Recon 2"- Where is the medic?

"Recon 5"- they are all dead.

Burton- we need an air strike here. Coordinates are Alpha 7544 Charlie 635163

xray 15951

Centcom- A-10s on the way

To be continued


	2. Act 3,4,5

**The names and titles are the property of EA and the C&C series; other names are free to use except 1, which is the property of LucasFilm Inc. Also,1 name belongs to NAMCO.**

**Command and Conquer Generals 2**

**Episode 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Act III**

**Col. Burton-We need an air strike here. Coordinates are Alpha 7544, Charlie635163, and x-ray 15951!!!!**

**CENTCOM- 2 A-10's on the…**

**Static interrupts radio**

**Burton- are you there sir?**

**CENTCOM- Help…fire…GLA… sniper…no A-10…Save…code…3-64tnz49**

**Sgt. Henderson- Rocket Buggy! 300 feet!**

**Burton- Take out that technical.**

**Fight drags on and on and on.**

**CENTCOM- Col. Burton?**

**Burton- Thank God**

**CENTCOM- We moved to the War Factory sector. 3 A-10's on the way.**

**Sniper continues firing.**

**3 buildings explode.**

**A-10 Pilot- This is Wardog Leader of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron.**

**Burton- We thank you for your close air support**

**Wardog Leader- Anytime sir.**

**North Korean Battlefront**

**General Howwe-Charge!!!!**

**Overlord Commander- Yes General**

**Red Guard Commander- Go, go, go!**

**Battlemaster commander- we are moving**

**Nuke Cannon Commander- Setting into position.**

**Dogfight rages above**

**A Korean Mig-21 crashes into an Overlord, causing a massive explosion.**

**General Howwe- Watch for debris.**

**Artillery barrages area**

**Battle rages.**

**Act IV**

**Appearance of the Secret Faction**

**Baghdad**

**Burton-If we don't get support soon we will all die, under a jihadist attack.**

**Loud sonic boom.**

**Israeli Joint Strike Fighters fly over.**

**Sgt Henderson- Israeli jets**

**Pilot- we have come to save you. We would never let U.S. troops be massacred, they have saved us many times. We are the Jerusalem Air Defense Squadron. Israel's best of the best.**

**Burton- Toda (thank you in Hebrew.) Kill all of those GLA schmucks!!! **

**4 blocks of Baghdad destroyed. **

**Burton- Lets go now.**

**CENTCOM- Move south to LZ Alpha. Chinooks on the way. **

**Burton's company moves south.**

**4 Chinooks land in the LZ. **

**Burtons company boards all 4.**

**Burton- Lets roll.**

**Chinook pilot-There is little time. The GLA is converging on our base. We have been ordered to retreat. We are going to the rally point.**

**JTF Pilot- we will cover the retreat. The Prime Minister himself has order us to support you until not needed or we are unable to.**

**Act V**

**Dr. Thrax Lives!!!**

**G.L.A. HQ, Central Kazakhstan.**

**GLA Intel officer-Good news general. We drove the Americans out of Baghdad.**

**Dr. Thrax- move our main force into Northern China. There China will be surprised and will have to rush an army to face us. The Chinese Army is slow to move. It will force then to leave our allies, the Koreans, alone.**

**Intel Officer- I will call the commander to launch sir**

**Dial a number.**

**GLA Command Center Southern Kazakhstan answering machine- You have reached the office of Obama Hussein. Please leave a message after the, "Allah hoo ak bar."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Act VI**

**The Red Wing of Death**

**GLA HQ, Southern Kazakhstan.**

**Commander Hussein-My brothers, the time has come. Charge into China immediately!**

**China/Kazakhstan border checkpoint 360.**

**Red Guard in observation tower- Marauders coming 300 meters!**

**Overlord Defender- I see them.**

**Red Guard- 200 meters and closing with speed!!!! **

**SCUD launcher launches a missile.**

**SCUD rips through the checkpoint and wire fencing.**

**Red Guard- Retreat!**

**It does no good whatsoever. The are vaporized by a high explosive scud.**

**10,000 feet above**

**Mig Pilot 1- What's going on down there?**

**Other pilot-There was a large flash.**

**Mig Pilot 1- scuds and marauders. Scorpions also converging on the area.**

**Mig Pilot 1- This is ADZ North, Sector 8, 101st fighter squadron, patrolling in the R.W.D. Several GLA tanks and Scuds are penetrating our ADZ. Checkpoint 360 is totally wiped out. **

**North China Central Command Headquarters- Roger reinforcements on the way. Hold there until further orders are transmitted.**

**Pilot 1- Yes sir!!!!**

**Cine-Ume Air Force Base**

**Sirens roar , crews run to Migs, Overlords move to attack.**

**Major Hu-Ling-Get me airborne ASAP!!**

**About 40 Migs take off. **

**Overlords travel through a thick forest.**

**Commander Huang-Incoming SCUDs watch yourself.**

**Overlord Unit 186- we static hit static…..**

**Huang- Where are those Migs sir?**

**General Chi-Hun-Li- 8Km and closing**

**Huang-Roger that.**

**Major Hu-ling- Watch this… Eat Black Napalm you Rag Heads**

**The GLA army in ruins, the remaining forces retreat.**

**Huang- Shall we give chase? sir?**

**Chi-hun-li- Sorry, U.N. regulations, we cannot give chase to enemy forces into another county without causing war….**

**Huang- What will the U.N. do to the mighty Chinese Army?**

**Chi-hun-li- I don't know. Well, let's just see. Go ahead.**

**Huang- Roger. Men….Give chase immediately!!!**

**Hu-Ling- We will cover you. Wait! I'm…….. Fuel…….Broken……..Fireball…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!1**

**Huand- Major- are you there? Hu ling please respond.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Command and Conquer, or the Characters, some are property of Namco, some the property of EA, and some are mine.**

**Act VII**

**GLA Base, Kazakhstan **

**GLA Intel Officer- General, we have been defeated, we are retreating. The bad news is China is giving chase to our forces. They are coming here**

**Dr. Thrax- Prepare the Scud Storms we will annihilate the Chinese chase army with one swift stroke. Prepare our forces to defend and repel the Chinese.**

**Officer- yes General**

**-Warning sirens start going off.**

**-People run everywhere**

**-soldiers man bunkers**

**-Marauder tanks are upgraded**

**USA rally point, Falujah, Iraq**

**Military Police (MP) Officer- Move those tanks on the C-130, mave those other tanks onto either the C-5's or C-17's. Move it!**

**Burton- I am Colonel Burton, Special Forces commander. I am overseeing that my unit is moved out last. The Israeli JTF squadrons are here to help support the retreat.**

**MP Officer- Yes Sir. I understand. Help me direct these vehicles onto those C-17's?**

**Burton- Yes I will. Burton Squad, Guard the base entrance; report any and all enemy movements to me.**

**Burton Squad in unison- Yes Sir!**

**Sgt Henderson- Well, lets get this …**

**sonic boom interrupts him.**

**Aurora Bomber Pilot- This is Galm Team of the 110th tactical fighter/bomber squadron. Call me Dark Mercenary and call Galm 2 Solo-wing.**

**Burton-Glam 1 what is your current rank? **

**Galm 1- Its Major**

**Burton- well I'm a rank above you so follow my orders.**

**Galm 1- Sir, we have been instructed only to follow the orders of the general, or the Control Tower.**

**Burton- whatever, but I'm watching you.**

**Galm 2- Both of you shut it! I am Solo-wing Pixie, I am the best Auroras pilot in the world, now if you want a fight, I'll give you one, do you understand me?**

**Burton- What is your rank Solo-wing?**

**Galm 2- Captain.**

**Burton- Once we land in Israel, I'm writing you up and you will be grounded!**

**Galm 2- Whatever, do it.**

**Galm 1- SHUT UP!!! OR I WILL WRITE YOU UP TOO SOLO WING!!!!!!**

**Galm 2- Don't get your… never mind**

**White House, Oval Office, Washington**

**Bush- Good Evening, America. I come here tonight to give terrible news. 1,000 American soldiers are dead after a deadly firefight in Baghdad. I authorized a full retreat from the country 5 hours ago. In the next two hours, the first of 2,000 soldiers will return home. My sympathy is with the families of the fallen Heroes. This is a minor victory for the Terrorists. As my brother once said," One by one the Terrorists are learning the meaning of American Justice." We may have been run out of the majority of the Middle-east, but I assure the American People, we will return and they will learn the meaning of American Justice. You are either with this Administration, or you are the enemy of the United States of America. This morning, the Chinese drove the invading GLA forces out of China, and they are giving chase into Kazakhstan. The US will avenge the deaths of out troops. China will not have all the glory in defeating the GLA. We will remove the Global Liberation Army form the face of the earth! Right now our troop count is at its highest it has been in 3 years. Thank you and God bless America.**

**Beijing, China**

**Hu- The United States' government is foolish to stand up and talk about us like that. Drive our army into the middle east, we will occupy it before the USA can return.**

**Foreign Advisor- Sir? Um, we are allies with the United States right? **

**HU- No, not really. They are mad at us because of what happened after the last GLA war.**

**Foreign Advisor-ohhh.**

**Washington D.C., USA**

**Cabinet Meeting**

**Bush- We must hurry our offensive into the Middle East. If we don't the Chinese will. I have decided to send 500,000 troops and 4 battle fleets over to the Persian Gulf. Once more the United Stats will be the single superpower in earth! **

**Vice President- Well, hm, I agree.**

**Secretary of Defense- Yes we will assemble the troops. I will tell the Joint Chiefs.**

**Bush- Get Moving**

**Vice-president- I will present the war to Congress. They will have to accept it**.


	5. Dark Secrets Chp1

Disclaimer: I do not own EA Games, The CNC series (formerly owned by Westwood Studios,) and any other name, building, or anything that is not originally mine.

Command and Conquer Generals 2

Episode 2

"Dark Secrets"

Act I

The First Secret

The hiss of a bomb comes in.

General Howwe- Get that gattling tank over here! The Koreans are flanking our right side!!

Overlord Commander- Incoming! Watch your butts!

Colonel Chin-Kae- General, we have analyzed their attack sir, and there is a danger. Shall I have your Heli-Shuttle standing by?

Howwe- In our Time of Triumph, I think you over estimate their chances. The Overlord will handle them.

Chin-Kae- Also, we aren't fighting Koreans, or any East Asians for that matter for that matter. They are Russian-looking sir.

Howwe- I shall contact the National Military Advisor. He will probably contact the United Nations.

Chin-Kae- Can I finish sir?

Howwe-Go ahead.

Chin-Kae- Sir, not only are they Russians, they are Arabs also. Possibly GLA.

Howwe- Well, more victory and glory and honor for this army!

Act II

Back to the U.S.

Burton- Well, free time to talk now, do whatever you want. R&R, for now. Welcome to the flight back home.

Soldiers begin to talk to each other, other walk around, or do whatever you would normally do on a Boeing 777.

Burton walks up to the cockpit.

Burton- What do you think about the president's speech yesterday?

Pilot- I don't know. Something is wrong, it gave me weird feelings.

Co-pilot- wow, same here

Burton- I thought it was a great speech.

Flight attendant- Colonel, I'm afraid you will have to return to you seat, nobody is allowed in the cockpit until we reach the ocean.

Pilot- we also will be encountering some turbulence. Please put your seat belt on. Attendant, please inform the soldiers.

Act III

GLA Base, Kazakhstan 

General Chun-Hun-Li- Charge the GLA Base now! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!

Immediately 3 Overlords are destroyed by Stingers and Rocket Soldiers. They were killed by Gattling Overlords. Just at that time 5 GLA planes come in with Anthrax bombs and drop them onto the tanks.

Chinese Automated Warning System (CAWS) - Warning-SCUD Storm launched…Impact in 5 seconds….4…3…2…1…Impact!

The scud storm kills 20 of the Overlords. That left 60 more Overlords.

CAWS- Scud storm launched brace for impact. Impact in 5...4…3…2…1…Impact.

Another 30 Overlords are destroyed by a SCUD-Bugged Scud Storm.

CAWS-Warning SCUD storm detected. Ready for launch in 5 minutes.

Then the Migs appeared over the back of the GLA base, upgraded with internationally illegal Black Napalm missiles. Stingers are overwhelmed by the napalm, only shooting down 5 MIGS.

Chun-Hun Li- all forces pull back. Get ready for a light show…

CAWS- Warning Low Yield nuclear weapons launched from Silos 1, 5,9, 65,103,208,and340. All units pull back.

The remaining Overlords pull back and the Neutron Nuke Cannons advance to finish anything left alive. Through the radiation and smoke and nuclear fallout came a small GLA airplane, usually used for Anthrax bombs. This time it was carrying the 2 top GLA generals: Dr. Thrax, and the general that has never been seen before. His name: Abu-Masab Al-Zakowitsi. He is notorious for ordering the execution by beheading. Not just any kind of beheading. It is with a dull, small steak knife.

Commander Huang- How are we supposed to keep up with the schedule I just got from Beijing with 10 kilometers in radius of freaking radiation?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Chun-Hun Li- Haven't you ever heard of Helix helicopters? Oh wait not even a Battlemaster can fit in them, so…wait…we don't even have enough Overlords to continue. Gather the 5th Army here we will coordinate a new attack. Set up a mobile command center. Gather 75 support dozers to help with base building.

Act IV

Ft. Rucker, Alabama

Burton- Ah, Fort Rucker, the base for most of the USA helicopter pilots. This is where I has a little of my training. I had most of my training at Ft. Bragg and Ft. Benning, but that is waaaaaayyyyyyyy off subject. Now welcome home. Have some fun with your families and do whatever that is legal.

Outside the US Army's band plays _The Army Goes Rolling Along. _The soldiers come of the Boeing 777 Dreamliner.


End file.
